My Effort Rabbit
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Siapapun, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, kau milikku, jangan pikirkan siapapun, kau ada di tanganku, karena kau adalah kelinci percobaanku... Fic KabuSaku Special request by Nii-chan, Intan SasuSaku, and Ochi, mind to RnR?


**Saya kembali minna-saan (^^)v kali ini hadir dengan pairing**** (mungkin) baru di FFN. Yaitu KabuSaku~ X3 *peluk semua yang request* makasih ya, berkat kalian aku membuat fic ini :D *dipeluk semuanya (?) -dilempar* **

**Hehe bercanda, lanjut yaa. Special request by Nii-chan, Ochi, and Intan SasuSaku. Enjoy it..! **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Warning : OOC, canon, lemon, PWP

Genre : Romance/Suspense

Pairing : KabuSaku

**Don't like? Don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**MY EFFORT RABBIT**

**

* * *

**

Hari sangat cerah siang ini. Ya cerah, cerah sekali. Burung berkicau dengan suaranya yang merdu dan awan berarak sangat tenang seolah yakin tidak akan ada yang menghalangi. Meskipun begitu, secerah-cerahnya hari ini tetap tidak bisa mencerahkan suasana di tempat itu. Tempat yang terletak di bawah tanah, begitu banyak ruangan yang menjebak, penerangan hanya memakai lilin dengan api kecil yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mati tertiup angin, tanpa adanya ventilasi sama sekali, dan yang paling penting terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Siapapun yang mau ke sana pasti mau tak mau harus berpikir dua kali. Sebab, tempat ini seperti permainan yah anggap saja seperti permainan labirin dengan hukuman kalau salah masuk ruangan adalah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Berpuluh-puluh ruangan yang ada di pinggir setiap lorong, dan tiga di antaranya adalah sarang kematian untuk sang pemain. Tiga ninja buron yang sangat kuat akan menantimu dan memangsamu...

Sampai habis..

Begitulah, itu singkat kata untuk mendeskripsikan ruangan yang bisa dibilang markas Orochimaru ini. Di tempat yang biasanya sepi ini, kini terdengar derap langkah kaki. Seorang—bukan! Dua orang melangkah bersamaan. Terlihatlah salah satu anak buah setia Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi dengan wajahnya yang serius dan tengah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut pink—yang entah siapa—dan tangannya yang menggenggam itu terlihat kebiruan seperti mengeluarkan cakra. Dan sepertinya berkat cakra itu, tangan sang gadis menjadi tidak bertenaga untuk melawan Kabuto.

"Lepaskan.. Lepaskan aku, Kabuto! Kau.. brengsek!" erang gadis tersebut. Kabuto hanya berhenti sebentar dan sedikit menoleh lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hm? Kau sudah lelah Sakura? Bukankah kau ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun tersayang?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura tidak menjawab, tangannya bergetar. Semakin banyak Kabuto menghisap cakranya, maka semakin lemah gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku.. ku.. kumohon.." rintih Sakura. Mata emeraldnya mulai berlinang, nada bicaranya yang dari tadi kasar dan membentak, kini melemah. Kabuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat lalu kembali berjalan dan menarik Sakura, tidak peduli meskipun gadis itu terlihat lunglai dan hampir pingsan.

Kabuto terus menariknya sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dari semua ruangan yang lain. Kabuto melempar Sakura yang lemah ke pojok ruangan tersebut. Sementara dia membuka-buka laci mejanya seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia tersenyum memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Sakura," gumamnya tiba-tiba. Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan karena Kabuto dari tadi terus menghisap cakranya mendongak.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah, "A.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang lebih tepat dibilang seperti merintih. Kabuto tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, dan dia menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Yeah, kau sengaja membiarkan dirimu kutangkap agar kau bisa mengambil informasi Sasuke atau Orochimaru-sama, ya kan?" tanya Kabuto tanpa berbalik. Kini terlihat dia mengambil sebuah jarum suntik, dan memasukkan cairan semacam obat.

"Cara yang hanya dipakai mangsa saat dalam keadaan terdesak atau buru-buru dan lain sebagainya, cara yang efektif kalau berjalan lancar, sekaligus cara yang teramat berbahaya apabila ketahuan pemangsa," Kabuto berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang menatapnya nanar, "..dan sepertinya kau adalah yang kedua, Sakura.." lanjutnya.

Kabuto berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang jarum suntik, "Aku kasihan padamu, padahal kau sudah susah payah datang kemari," Kabuto berjongkok dan kini berhadapan dengan Sakura, "..tapi sayang, aku masih jauh lebih pintar darimu. Kau masih harus banyak belajar," gumam Kabuto dengan tatapannya yang dibuat-buat dan membelai rambut Sakura yang gemetaran.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang begitu," seru Kabuto tiba-tiba, "tapi maaf, tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua, kau mengerti kan?" Kabuto mendekati bibirnya pada cuping telinga Sakura dan menjilatnya.

"Kelinci percobaanku.."

Sakura semakin gemetar, tubuhnya serasa merinding seketika. Apalagi saat Kabuto mulai menggigit cuping telinga miliknya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menendang ninja medis biadab itu sampai tak bisa bangun lagi. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya, saat menyadari tangan Kabuto yang tadi memegang jarum suntikan mendekat pada lengannya.

"Aaa.. AAAKH!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Keringat langsung keluar dari pelipisnya. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Dan Kabuto, semakin mendalamkan tusukan jarumnya membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Kabuto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sesaat wajah gadis yang merintih kesakitan di depannya. Diperhatikannya darah yang mengalir di bibir bawahnya, lalu dijilatnya perlahan. Tangan Kabuto mulai menggerayangi tubuh kecil di depannya.

"Biasanya, kelinci percobaan yang diberikan Orochimaru-sama padaku, langsung kuawetkan lalu kuteliti tubuhnya..." jelas Kabuto, tangannya meraba tubuh di depannya lalu berhenti di sebuah bulatan dan meremasnya perlahan, "..tapi sekali-sekali aku ingin mencoba untuk meneliti dulu," lanjutnya lagi. Sakura melenguh tertahan, merasakan remasan Kabuto yang semakin kuat.

"Ah ah.. apa.. ah.. tujuanmu?" tanya Sakura di tengah desahannya. Kabuto tersenyum licik.

"Tak ada, aku hanya menuruti perintah Orochimaru-sama untuk selalu meneliti musuh yang kukalahkan dan kuanggap menarik," jawab Kabuto dengan tenang. Dia memajukan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Sakura lembut, "..dan kau salah satunya.." lanjutnya tenang.

Tangan Kabuto kembali bergerak, membuka resleting baju merah marun milik Sakura. Setelah terbuka, kini terpampanglah dua buah bukit yang tertutup dengan bra hitam milik Sakura. Sakura menarik nafasnya saat Kabuto terlihat memajukan wajahnya dan menggigit leher jenjangnya. Kedua tangannya sudah membuka bra hitam Sakura dan melemparnya lalu meremas dua buah bukit di baliknya hingga Sakura kembali mendesah. Kabuto mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melepas kacamatanya.

"Apa.. Sasuke ah kun.. tahu yang.. kau.. lakukan?" tanya Sakura tersengal-sengal. Kabuto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terkadang dia tahu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak berniat memberitahukannya," jelas laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang sudah kembali meraba dada Sakura, "..kira-kira apa ya reaksi Sasuke kalau tahu kelinci percobaanku kali ini adalah mantan rekannya?" cibir Kabuto. Kepalanya mendekat pada tonjolan yang sudah menegak dan memerah di dada Sakura dan melumatnya. Setiap dia melepaskan lumatannya, pasti terdengar bunyi 'plop' pelan dan kembali bicara. Lepas, lumat, lepas, lumat, terus seperti itu.

"Apa reaksi Sasuke.."

_**plop**_

"..kalau tahu aku.."

_**plop**_

"..sudah meneliti mantan rekan tersayangnya?"

_**plop**_

Kabuto berhenti sesaat, dia menatap Sakura yang kembali mendesah. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman, dan dia kembali melumat tonjolan yang semakin menegak itu.

"Kuberi tahu saja untuk yang kesekian kalinya.."

_**plop**_

"Sasuke.."

_**plop**_

"..tidak pernah peduli.."

_**plop**_

"..padamu ataupun Naruto,"

_**plop**_

"..dia hanya.."

_**plop**_

"peduli pada kebencian.."

_**plop**_

"..dan dendam.."

Sakura terus mendesah dan mendesah saat Kabuto berkali-kali melumat buah dadanya. Reflek, tangannya yang sudah tidak bertenaga itu berusaha meremas rambut panjang Kabuto yang diikat hingga berantakan. Kabuto yang merasa risih, akhirnya membuka ikatannya dan membiarkan rambutnya panjang tergerai sampai pundaknya. Menatap Sakura yang kini hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan menutup matanya. Kabuto kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang terbuka dan kali ini memasukkan lidahnya mengajak bertarung.

Tangan Kabuto bergerak kemudian menyusup dan meregangkan celana ketat milik sakura. Meraba-raba sesuatu yang selalu menarik semua perhatian laki-laki dan sesuatu itu ada di antara selangkangan Sakura. Kabuto melepas mulutnya, membiarkan Sakura mendesah kencang atas perbuatannya. Dimasukkan jarinya satu, lalu dua hingga tiga. Sesekali dia berhenti di dalam membiarkan Sakura mengerang-ngerang. Dia menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang Sasuke ini," Kabuto menarik celana ketat Sakura ke bawah dan celana dalamnya, "..apa kau masih berniat untuk mengejar cintamu itu?" tanya Kabuto yang kembali meraba daerah kewanitaan Sakura hingga gadis itu mendesah kencang.

"Sah.. Sa.. Sasuke.. kun.." erang Sakura di tengah desahannya. Kabuto terdiam. Kenapa nama Sasuke terus yang keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa bukan namanya?

"..."

"Sa.. Sasu.."

"Sasuke tidak ada di sini Sakura," sela Kabuto akhirnya. Sakura terdiam, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kabuto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memang kau tidak tahu namaku?" tanya Kabuto lagi. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mendesah.

Kabuto menghela nafasnya. Rasa kecewa, kesal, dan penasaran menghantuinya hingga matanya tertuju pada apa yang tadi dia rangsang dengan tangannya. Kabuto menundukkan wajahnya, dan membuka paha Sakura lebih lebar hingga daerah itu semakin jelas terlihat dan menantang di depan wajahnya. Kabuto mendekati daerah itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya masuk menerobos daerah terlarang itu. Sakura memekik tertahan, kepalanya mendongak membuat dua buah bukitnya semakin terlihat menantang. Tangan Kabuto bergerak ke atas dan meremasnya. Sedangkan lidahnya masih sibuk menerobos dan menjilat. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menemukan sesuatu sebesar biji kacang, bibirnya bergerak untuk memilinnya.

"Ah ngh hentikan aaah.." desah Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, dia memekik dan mendesah panjang hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terangkat. Kabuto mengangkat wajahnya dan benar saja, cairan—yang entah apa itu—menerobos keluar dari liang Sakura. Kabuto menjilatnya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Kau kelinci percobaanku yang manis rupanya," bisik Kabuto. Sakura tidak menjawab, tubuhnya bergetar masih merasakan cairan-cairan itu keluar dari liangnya. "..aku ingin merasakan lebih jauh," ucap Kabuto yang kemudian membuka celana panjangnya.

Sakura menatap Kabuto di depannya nanar. Tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa selain pasrah, setelah ini pun dia akan dibunuh kan? Sakura menangis, membayangkan semua yang berharga baginya. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Ino, Tsunade-sama, semuanya.. maafkan aku.

Aku.. gagal...

"Aaaaakh!" Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat merasa ada sesuatu yang dengan paksa menerobos daerah miliknya. Sakura berusaha mencari tahu apa itu. Dia sesenggukan dan terus mengerang, dan rupanya Kabuto memasukkan benda kebanggaan miliknya pada diri Sakura. Gadis itu kembali menggertakan giginya, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia menerima kembali ciuman dari Kabuto.

Kabuto terdiam, dia tiba-tiba memelankan gerakannya entah karena apa. Padahal di awal, dia terlihat sangat menyiksa Sakura. Tidak peduli, dan hanya peduli dirinya yang mendapat kepuasan. Kabuto tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai terlihat tenang. Dia mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terlihat kembali mendesah normal, maka Kabuto mulai memaju mundurkan dirinya dan menerima desahan Sakura yang menggoda kembali.

"Ah aaah," desah Sakura terus menerus. Kabuto tersenyum semakin lebar dan semakin mempercepat temponya saat Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya meminta lebih, memberi kenikmatan sesaat untuk gadis yang kini menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya. Bukan Sasuke maupun Naruto, tapi dia..

"Ka.. Kabuto.." erang Sakura. Kabuto tersentak kaget, dia menghentikan gerakannya. Barusan.. Sakura menyebut namanya?

"Saku—"

"Ka.. ah Kabutoo.." desah Sakura sambil mengangkat pinggulnya pertanda untuk meneruskan aksinya. Kabuto tertegun sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan aksinya kembali dengan yang lebih ganas. Dia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sambil melumat kembali dua bukit Sakura bergantian.

Jepitan Sakura semakin kuat membuat Kabuto mau tak mau semakin mempercepat aksinya. Saat jepitan itu makin kuat, Sakura mendesah kencang dan Kabuto menegang. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia mengerang perlahan lalu melenguh, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang ikut mendesah panjang. Mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan. Namun, cairan Kabuto yang terlebih dahulu keluar sehingga mendorong masuk cairan Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama, juga yang terakhir.

Sakura langsung ambruk dan terbaring menuju samping. Nafasnya memburu hingga dadanya naik turun. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mati rasa seketika. Sakura tertegun bingung, dia panik dan berusaha bergerak namun tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bergeming. Sementara itu, Kabuto yang masih terbaring menatap wajah Sakura yang panik. Lama kelamaan dia kembali bangkit dan menguncir rambutnya lalu memakai kacamatanya, merapikan bajunya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan panik, tubuhmu tak bisa bergerak karena obat yang kusuntikkan padamu tadi sebelumnya," jelas Kabuto yang sekarang berjongkok menatap mata emerald Sakura yang indah itu. Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengeluarkan kunai kantong senjatanya. Sakura terbelalak.

"Kau.. mau apa? Membunuhku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang teramat sangat pelan. Dari suaranya dia terdengar pasrah, Kabuto kembali diam kemudian mengangguk.

Laki-laki berkuncir itu mendekatkan kunainya pada leher jenjang Sakura, "Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini, karena kau akan mati dengan sendirinya setelah 3 hari," ucapnya, kunai itu semakin dekat.

"Tapi.. aku tidak mau kau menunggu selama itu,"

JRASH

Kabuto memejamkan matanya, saat darah bermuncratan mengenai wajahnya. Darah itu, darah gadis itu. Mata emerald yang tadi masih menatapnya nanar, kini terbelalak. Tubuh putih bersihnya, kini penuh dengan bercak merah. Kabuto berdiri, menatap gadis tak bernyawa di depannya.

"...karena kau adalah kelinci percobaan yang paling indah bagiku,"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, terlihat di markas Ororchimaru, tepatnya kamar tempat semua manusia yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Kabuto terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik beberapa mayat, kemudian mencatatnya. Lalu dia menuju salah satu tabung, di dalam tabung itulah seorang gadis berambut pink dimasukkan ke dalam situ dengan kondisi telanjang bulat. Rambutnya yang panjang dan halus menguntai-nguntai di dalam tabung berair itu, matanya terpejam dengan damai, lalu bibir ranumnya yang memucat. Kabuto tersenyum kecut dan menyentuh bagian luar tabung.

"Sakura," ucapnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia membuka tabung itu, hingga air di dalam tabung menggenang di kakinya. Kabuto menggendong tubuh kecil itu dan membaringkannya di peti yang ada di samping mejanya.

Tak lama Kabuto mengamati gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, hingga..

**Cklek**

Kabuto tersentak, dia langsung menutup peti berisi Sakura itu. Meski begitu, rambut Sakura yang panjang dan basah masih ada yang sedikit keluar dari sela-sela peti. Kabuto melihat siapa yang lancang masuk ke ruangannya, Orochimaru lagi sakit di kamarnya, berarti yang mungkin..

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Kabuto dingin melihat siapa yang datang masuk ke ruangannya. Dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya Sasuke habis latihan sendiri. Seperti biasa, dengan mata onyxnya Sasuke menatap tajam Kabuto.

"Hn, kau tahu di mana Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Kabuto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Sasuke? Panggil Orochimaru-sama," rutuk Kabuto, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, "..beliau ada di kamarnya," lanjut Kabuto lagi dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke terlihat mengangguk. Namun, tak sengaja mata onyxnya melirik ke bawah peti di belakang Kabuto. Rambut pink. Sasuke terdiam, tanpa sengaja dia kembali teringat dengan mantan rekannya yang juga berambut pink, yang selalu terlihat ceria di kelompoknya. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke mendelik menyadari dia kembali teringat dengan gadis yang dia akui dulu sempat mengisi hatinya dan entah bagaimana dengan sekarang. Hanya saja tiba-tiba rasa penasaran Sasuke meluap, ingin melihat siapa pemilik rambut pink itu. Baru Sasuke akan menyentuhnya, tangannya digenggam oleh Kabuto.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh," tegas Kabuto, matanya menyiratkan ancaman. Sasuke terdiam, dan tanpa ekspresi dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kabuto. Namun, rasa penasaran masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Itu.. siapa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada rambut pink itu. Kabuto tersenyum menyeringai membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Dia.. milikku.."

Senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Kelinci percobaanku..."

**The End**

**

* * *

****Nyaaa~ selesai jugaa XO *teriak di pinggir pantai -plak* yosh! Satu lagi request kukerjakan, dan hutangku semakin berkurang. Buat Intan SasuSaku, Nii-chan, dan Ochi, semoga kalian semua suka dengan fic ini. Gomen ya kalau aneh ==v**

**Buat semuanya juga, semoga suka. Aku gak bisa bicara banyak nih hehe. Boleh minta review? X3**


End file.
